Life and Death
by Fox12
Summary: A girl named Fox loses her partner but finds a new one in the process. Now Fox must stop an unseen menace in the digiworld with her new partner!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one The Death of Coyomon  
  
"Coyomon!" I shouted Sy was going to kill my partner, my best friend in the world. BANG the shot was fired, "Coyomon!" I shouted seeing her motionless body, tears were falling down my face. Sy then grabbed my arms, placed them behind my back, and tied them with a small length of rope. "Why did you do this?" I mumbled. He then hissed in my ear "Fox, don't worry I'm only after your crest." "My crest why...Why's it so important?" Sy didn't respond he just snatched the crest from my hand, and all I remember thinking Sy... how could you?  
  
Chapter two Our History  
  
It had been two months since my digimon Coyomon had died, but the memory of my beloved partner was still there. I sighed and looked around my house, there on the table was a picture of Coyomon. I stood there and looked at it, it was taken two days before Coyomon had died. I put a hand inside my pocket and pulled out my old digivice, all of a sudden it started beeping "What, how can it still be active?" I asked myself  
  
Chapter three The Rise of Pyromon  
  
How can it still be active? I wondered. Then a black light shone from the digivice engulfing the entire room in a black darkness. As I looked around a pair of red eyes stared at me, and then I heard a voice it said "Tamer of the shadows since you have lost your Digimon and you seek revenge on the tamer who has killed Coyomon I, Pyromon will become your new partner and help you get revenge on Sy Cross!" Suddenly the creature stepped out of the darkness, it was a wolf with grey fur, yellow spots on his two front legs, spiky red hair on his head, red eyes, a spot over both his eyes, one covering his nose, and a black mane around his neck. 


	2. Part 2

Chapter Four, The Man at the door  
  
I sighed Pyromon looked at me and yawned "Fox how long are you gonna watch TV, it's four in the morning!" he asked stifling a yawn. "Pyromon if your so tired go to bed." I replied looking at him. "I can't, you'll get attacked by a ghost or a raccoon!" I sniggered "A ghost, where ya you hear that?" my question was interrupted as we heard a knock on the door. I sighed and got up. Who would be here at four in the morning? I wondered. I quietly opened the door it was the figure of a man in a cloak "Fox, don't trust him." Pyromon growled ferociously "Ah, little sister, are you well?" said the man "Com...come in." I stuttered 


	3. Part 3

Chapter five, My Mission "Fox my name is Ryuu and I was sent here to tell you about your mission." Said Ryuu "Er, what do I have to do?" I asked "Fox you need to defeat a powerful demon digimon named Todemomon. It is known that he has sent Sy to get your crest because your crest is very powerful. It has been said the crest can summon a demon from the shadows and Todemomon wants to consume this demon to make him more powerful so he can rule the digiworld. I will give you a team to help you defeat Todemomon!"  
  
Chapter six, Welcome to the Team Fox! "Fox this is your team." Ryuu said calmly pointing to a group of kids about my age. "Hi, I'm Loki" said a young girl about 16 she had long raven black hair and a friendly smile "Oh and this is Ray!" Loki said pointing to a guy with black hair like hers only with a red stripe along the side "Who's that" I asked pointing to a guy with spiked silver hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes. "Oh him," Loki said glaring darkly "That's Silver, he doesn't talk much and he's really moody, so be careful around him ok." "Sure." I replied "Anyway welcome to the team Fox!" replied Loki  
  
Chapter seven, The quest begins "Do you have digimon?" I asked "Yeah, this is Rashumon." Said Loki nodding toward a black wolf with three tails. "Oh this is Estellemon." Said Ray, showing me a panther like digimon covered in gold chains "And this is Blitzmon." said a voice. We all turned around, I was surprised to see that it was Silver who spoke. His voice was quiet and soft but filled with an eerie calmness that made us all jump. "Master Silver should we let this girl join us?" said the creature beside Silver, she was a wolf like Pyromon only with ice instead. "That is not for me to decide Blitzmon!" Silver snapped annoyed. Blitzmon cringed at the sound of her tamer's voice but ignored him. "Oh, and this is Pyromon!" I said nodding to my partner "Well I'm glad to see you all getting along but you should get started!" said Ryuu. 


End file.
